Blood For Blood
by JailyForever
Summary: When Sirius' father is murdered, Sirius seeks revenge on the man responsible. But is everything as it appears?


**Team:** Holyhead Harpies

 **Position:** Keeper

 **Prompt:** Spiderman 3 (inspiration)

 **Gardening:** Write about deception

 **Word Count:** 2180

* * *

Blood For Blood

"Do you know why you're here?" Sirius asked, his voice low and dangerous as he tightened the restraints on the bound redhead.

"No doubt something to do with my husband's business dealings," she bit back, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. She looked up at him with a fierce look in her eyes. "You're wasting your time though. He tells me nothing. James keeps that part of his life separate from our marriage."

Sirius laughed. He crouched down in front of her and placed a finger underneath her chin.

"He loves you," Sirius pointed out. "That's all I need. You are his one weakness. He'll do anything to make sure you're safe—even run head first into danger."

"What makes you so sure he'll come alone?"

"Because he's an impulsive, arrogant git," Sirius shouted, pulling out his gun and pointing it at her.

The redhead shrugged. "Why?" she asked. "What has he supposedly done? No, wait, don't tell me. I'd rather not infect our marriage."

Sirius smirked. Blood for blood was one thing, but taking away Lily's love for James would make his revenge even sweeter.

"He killed my father," Sirius informed the redhead. "Do you hear me, Lily? You're husband is a murderer. How do you feel about that? Still love him?"

A look of shock and horror crossed her face, and her green eyes welled up with tears. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared but Sirius had seen it and he knew he had her.

"What James does in his business life is none of my concern," she replied, trying to keep emotion out of her voice. "But I'll tell you this, Mr whatever your name is—"

"Black. Sirius Black," he said.

"I'll tell you this, Mr Black, my husband is no killer," Lily stated. "I'm sorry your father is dead, but you're looking in the wrong place."

Sirius chuckled darkly. "You really have no idea about the man you married. Shall I tell you what he did? How he murdered my father in cold blood?"

Without waiting for a reply, Sirius launched into the story of the previous day, recounting every detail which had been relayed to him by his faithful and loyal caporegime—now his right hand man—Peter Pettigrew.

~o~o~o~

 _Sirius sat behind his desk, going over the most recent reports from his capos. Business was going well, and if his father managed to broker a deal with the Potters, they would soon control all of London without having to shed any more valuable blood in turf wars._

 _He turned the page as he scanned the family finances. They were looking exceedingly healthy. In the last quarter, they had profited well from their investments, and their run ins with law enforcement officials had been minimal which meant outgoing expenses on bribes were at an all time low._

" _Very good," Sirius muttered to himself._

 _The door to Sirius' office opened with a bang, jolting him out of his musings. There in front of him stood a bloodied and dishevelled Peter Pettigrew—not at all uncommon for his dear friend._

" _Ever heard of knocking, Pettigrew," Sirius hissed, placing his report down. "You'd better have a damn good reason for intruding."_

 _Peter nodded and closed the door behind him._

" _Apologies for the abrupt intrusion, but this couldn't wait," Peter said quickly as he took a seat in the chair across from Sirius' desk. "It's about Boss Orion."_

" _What about my father?" Sirius asked. "I presume this is about the arrangement we've reached with the Potters."_

" _Where to begin?" Peter mused._

" _The beginning would be the obvious place," Sirius stated, rolling his eyes. "I don't have all day so hurry up and spit it out."_

 _Peter looked down at his feet, avoiding all eye contact with Sirius. "Boss is dead."_

" _Dead," Sirius repeated, trying not to allow his voice to betray any emotion. "How?"_

" _Shot by the Potters," Peter informed him._

" _And where was Malfoy when this happened?" Sirius asked in a demanding voice. Lucius Malfoy was his father's right hand man—the man who should have been by his side at all times, as he had been since he had married into the family over a decade ago._

" _Waiting in the car as per Boss' instructions," Peter said. "Boss thought it would be best to engage in the deal one on one—he was wrong. When were shots fired, we knew something had gone wrong. I jumped out of the car and expected Malfoy to follow suit—he didn't. Malfoy, the cowardly weasel drove off. When I entered the warehouse, I found Boss lying in a pool of his own blood with James Potter stood over him. I thought he was going to kill me too."_

 _Sirius' hands curled up tightly into fists. "And why didn't he?"_

" _He wanted me to tell you what happened—that you would be next and that the Potters and the Blacks would never form an alliance."_

 _Sirius slammed his fist on the desk and rose from his chair, and raced towards the door._

" _What are you going to do?" Peter asked._

 _Sirius paused with his hand on the door. "Follow protocol. A new Boss must be chosen, and only then will I seek my revenge. Mark my words, blood will have blood."_

~o~o~o~

"It's not personal, Mrs Potter—at least not where you're concerned," Sirius told her. "Blood for blood is simply our way of life. Your husband took my father's life, so I must take his."

"You're doing all of this on the word of one man," Lily said, laughing. "You claim my husband killed your father—and yet you never saw a thing. You just have the word of your—what did you call him—capo that James is responsible."

Sirius could see her logic. To anyone outside of the business it would be rational.

"Mrs Potter, in our business, our word is our bond. We do not claim falsehoods to each other," Sirius explained. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand. It still baffles me that Potter married outside of the business."

"It's called love," a voice behind Sirius said darkly, before a blow to the head sent him into darkness.

~o~o~o~

"You know, Black, you're getting a bit cocky in your old age," James said the moment his eyes fluttered open. "Kidnapping my wife, holding her hostage without backup, and so easily being knocked out cold. I thought your father would have at least taught you the basics of being aware of your surroundings at all times."

Sirius' head was pounding. He raised his head to glare at his dark haired foe, who was seated in a plastic chair across from him. Sirius refused to admit that he had made it too easy.

"Nothing to say, Black?" James asked, taking his gun out of his pocket and twizzling it around. "How quickly things change. It wasn't so long ago you were bragging about your grand plan to my wife."

Sirius looked around for the redhead, wondering where James had moved her to. He was sure James wouldn't have let her go anywhere alone, which meant she had to be close.

"She left with Lupin after filling me in on your little tale," James stated. "See, unlike you, I'm not foolish enough to go in all guns blazing without backup."

"You are so dead when I get out of these restraints," Sirius hissed. "I will avenge my father."

James didn't seem fazed by his threats and put his gun back in his pocket.

"Ahh yes, your father," James said. "Where was he yesterday afternoon? He never showed up. Most disappointing."

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out what angle Potter was working. Why would he ask such a ridiculous question?

"With you," Sirius said. "You killed him. Peter told me everything."

"Are you really that slow, Black?" James asked, snorting. "You think I killed your father but he never showed up so that is impossible. So now, ask yourself, who stands to gain the most out of this?"

"No," Sirius said.

"Yes," James replied. "Think about it. Peter is the one with your father. Peter is the one who tells you about this murder. Peter is someone you trust so naturally you believe him. And now you're the boss and he's your right hand man. But do you have anyone who can corroborate his story?"

Sirius bit his lip thinking about what had happened last night. Malfoy had claimed he had no idea what Peter was talking about. He'd claimed Orion had never shown up for the meeting after asking him to go ahead and make sure the Potters weren't planning anything. Sirius hadn't believed him, and after a unanimous vote to make him the new Boss, Sirius had killed him for his cowardice.

He had killed his father's right hand man on the word of Peter. He had been so sure it was the right thing to do. Now, he realised, he had been wrong.

"That rat," Sirius hissed. "He's dead when I get my hands on him."

James rose from his chair and pulled a knife from his pocket.

"I didn't think stabbing was your style, Potter," Sirius quipped as James walked behind him. "If you're going to kill me, you could at least look me in the eye when you do it."

Sirius braced himself for the point of the knife being driven into his back. A look of surprise crossed his face when the ropes binding him loosened and fell to the floor.

"I'd rather hunt a rat instead," James suggested. "That is if you'll allow me to assist you."

"Anything for the man who didn't kill my father."

"So where do we begin?" James asked.

"Easy," Sirius said, laughing. "Peter is cocky enough to believe he's got away with this. He'll be where he always is at this time—The Hanged Man—a fitting name for the pub where he's having his last drink, wouldn't you say?"

James chuckled lightly. "It is indeed."

~o~o~o~

The cries of Peter rang out loudly in the abandoned warehouse.

"Fine, I'll tell you what you want to know," he yelled. "Just, please, no more."

Sirius smirked at James. Peter had been so easy to break just as he had expected. For someone who had years of experience within the business, he sure had a low tolerance for pain. They'd only taken one finger and he was ready to sing like a canary. Whatever reasons Peter had for his betrayal and deception couldn't be that important to him.

Sirius set the pliers on the small table next to him, and grabbed Peter by the back of his hair.

"I want you to look me in the eyes when you tell me why you betrayed my father," he hissed.

"The Riddles," Peter cried, his eyes full of fear. "They recruited me."

"Who are the Riddles?" James asked, placing a knife to Peter's neck and drawing a little blood.

"Irish mafia," Peter whimpered as he eyed the blood trickling down his neck. "They're new in town."

Sirius lowered his head and pressed his mouth close to Peter's ear. "And why did they recruit you?"

"To keep the families busy whilst they consolidated power and gained a foothold in the capital," Peter admitted.

"One last question, rat," Sirius whispered. "Who is their boss?"

Peter shook his head and pressed his lips together tightly.

"Answer him," James said threateningly.

"He'll kill me if I do," Peter whined.

"We'll kill you if you don't," Sirius replied, pulling out his gun and taking a step back as he pointed it as Peter. "Either way, I'd say you're screwed. But tell us who their boss is, and I guarantee you a quick death."

Peter stared at the gun. His eyes full of terror. Sirius knew he was ready to break.

"Tom," he squealed. "His name is Tom Riddle."

James winked at Sirius and removed his knife from Peter's throat. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Peter shook his head, his watery eyes fixated on the gun pointed at him.

Sirius pressed his forefinger to the trigger lightly as he took his aim.

"Thanks for the info, rat," he whispered, pulling the trigger back and feeling a true sense of justice as the bullet soared through the air and penetrated Peter's chest.

Sirius lowered the gun and placed it in his back pocket. He took a few steps towards Peter's lifeless body and spat on it.

"So, we have new players in town," James said, breaking the silence.

"It would seem so," Sirius replied. "What do you say to finalising out families' alliance, and then making the Riddles regret the day they ever left Ireland?"

"I say that sounds like a mighty fine idea," James said, offering Sirius his hand.

Sirius looked into James' hazel eyes before taking James' outstretched hand. In honour of his father's memory, he would finish the deal his father started and there wasn't a doubt in Sirius' mind that it would be the best decision he ever made.


End file.
